Lina Inverse Is A Diclonius
by Dicloniousqueen666
Summary: The World Is Saved from DarkStars threat and they are having a banquet in honor of the heroes who defeated the Dark Lord. But a new threat comes to the human race, the Diclonius.
1. The Banquet

Lina's A Diclonius created by dicloniousqueen666

A Slayers/Elfen Lied crossover story. Rated PG-13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction story that I have written myself. The characters I am using in this story is property of Lynn Okomoto and ****Kanzaka Hajime.**

Chapter 1: The Banquet

It was a cold day in the land of Seyruun, the prince of Seyruun known as Philionel was holding a rather large banquet to honor the defeat of the Dark Lord Dark-Star. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Filia were invited to it. The banquet was full of people from all over the world, Sorcerers and Sorceress's alike were there. Everyone that was invited was there except for one, Lina Inverse.

"Where's Miss Lina at?" Amelia asked "She's going to be late"

Zelgadis and Gourry both nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, it's not like Miss Lina to not go to parties" Filia said while she watched baby Val eat his spaghetti occasionally wiping his face with a napkin.

"Yeah, I guess so" Amelia replied. Just then Xelloss appeared and held his gloved hands over Filia's eyes and said

"Guess who?"

"Xelloss, if you don't remove your hands from my face. There will be a world of pain for you" Filia said angrily and the others looked at Xelloss surprised to see him there. Filia then took out her mace and hit Xelloss with it "why did you go and do that for?" Xelloss said pouting.

"Mommy do it again. Do it again" Val laughed amused at the pain his Mother was causing Xelloss.

"Okay Val" Filia said and smiled devishly and hit Xelloss on the head three more times with it, causing Val to laugh more. Then Filia's smile turned into a frown and said "You were not invited to the banquet, you Filthy Beast."

"Filia I'm actually hurt. That you think of me so" Xelloss lied with a frown to go with the lie.

* * *

"It's freezing" The young red haired, crimson eyed sorceress known as Lina Inverse complained. She looked up at the snow falling from the sky and sighed, 'It has been a year since we've defeated Dark-Star and Valgaav. Xelloss left to do work for his master Xellas. He has not come back since. Filia's still visiting every now and then, but she's mostly busy with Val. Val is supposed to be Valgaav's reincarnation. Amelia is helping keep justice in Seyruun and Zel is there also looking for a cure in the Seyruun libraries. There also engaged. How do I know this about Amelia and Zelgadis, because Amelia and I keep in touch through letters? Gourry and Siephiel are married and expecting a baby soon. Siephiel and I also keep in touch through letters. Although I became depressed and jealous over Siephiel. I can't seem to grasp the fact that Gourry is out of my reach.' Lina thought and began to cry. "I'm all alone now" tears running down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "This is no time to cry now. "You've got a banquet to go to" Lina then began running at full speed toward the castle that the banquet was held in.

Filia was trying to hit Xelloss with her mace but it hit Lina Inverse instead.

"Lina" everyone except, Xelloss said, Xelloss just smiled and said "Lina-san what a pleasure to see you here"

"Hi Xelloss" Lina said smiling and turned to Filia angrily

"Miss Lina, I did not see you there." Filia said apologetically. Filia knew what was coming next.

"Filia. I'm going to kill you" Lina yelled and began chasing Filia around the room throwing Fireballs here and there, but they were soon stopped by Amelia.

"Now is this how you are supposed to act in a banquet. Especially the one that my father made just for us. May justice shine her wrathe upon all of you." Amelia then began her whole justice speech which annoyed the hell out of Xelloss when Amelia was finally done talking about justice Lina and Filia apologized to eachother. Lina spotted a mountain of food.

"Got to go" Lina said and raced to the food and ate til her hearts content. By the time she was done the whole place was aten out of house and home. To say everyone in the building was shocked.

"I didn't even get to taste the chicken" Gourry complained.

"It's okay, I'm sure there will be more food next time" Siephiel said calming Gourry down. Lina saw how friendly Siephiel was being with Gourry. They were married but it still hurt Lina very deeply. She walked over towards the group and said.

"I'm sorry but I got to go. It's just that something came up" Lina apologized.

"Where are you going" a young Val asked. Lina bent down towards eye level with the half ancient dragon half mazoku.

"Just out for a walk Val" She gave him a smile. He looked terrified of her for some reason and hid behind Filia, shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Val, honey." Filia was suddenly concerned about her son

"Her eyes. Auntie Lina's eyes" Val said crying sensing something that was wrong with Lina. Filia looked at Lina's eyes and said to Val

" there's nothing wrong with her eyes Val."

"But there, there is." Val protested.

"I think its time for your naptime Val." Filia said and looked at everyone. "Is it alright with you if we retire for the night Amelia"

"Yes its is Filia. See you in the morning Val" Amelia said waving good night to them

"What's wrong with your eyes, Lina" Zelgadis said to Lina looking at her eyes.

"Nothing Zel." Lina replied. "I got to go" and walked out of the castle doors and away from everybody else.

End Chapter

Next Time: Lina Inverse finds out what she really is. A teenage girl with short pink hair, horns and crimson eyes appears in front of her and explains what is going on with her body.

The Be continued in Chapter Two: Lucy


	2. Lucy

A Slayers/Elfen Lied crossover story. Rated PG-13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction story that I have written myself. The characters I am using in this story is property of Lynn Okomoto and ****Kanzaka Hajime.**

Chapter Two: Lucy

Lina Inverse was wandering around in the forest as if in a daze. She felt hurt, betrayed, and ripped apart from the inside out. Lina stared up at the sky and it began raining. The rain seemed to match her mood. Sadness. That's what she felt and as her knees buckled and she fell, hands on the gound and knees bent. Tears were running down her face as she beat the ground with her fist. Lina didn't care if her hand was all bloody from the rocks scraping her hand. She only wanted to love and be loved back. She threw her head and and screamed to the sky saying "L-SAMA WHY? WHY ONLY ME AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE LOVED" She stopped screaming and fell forward her body lying on the ground like she was lifeless.

* * *

In the depths of Lina's mind a teenager with Pink Hair, Crimson eyes, and horns prostruding from both sides of her head. She looked thorugh the eyes of Lina and stared down in pity thinking. 'How can she be so stupid as to give in to this kind of pressure. So Pathetic' The girl sighed and brought Lina into her world inside Lina's own mind.

Lina slowly woke up and stared into the eyes of someone she didn't know. "Who are you?" Lina said calmly watching the strange horned girls every move.

"Lucy" The girl simply answered smiling at Lina

"Ok, Lucy. Can you tell me where we are?"

"Your Mind" Lina just looked at Lucy like she was crazy

"I thought so" Lucy just rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. "I have to explain it to you then I guess. Look Lina we are inside your mind. Somewhere a normal human cannot be." Lina looked at Lucy understanding some of it but what Lucy had to say next caused Lina to scream. "It's because you yourself are not human."

"WHAT, HOW CAN THIS BE" Lina screamed out

"Sheesh. Don't scream, Lina" Lucy said annoyed at Lina's actions "You are what they call a diclonius"

"But how?"

"Since I am died my soul came into this body and shared your soul with mine which caused you to become the new queen of the race of the diclonius"

"Okay, I understand now" Lina said still bewildered as to the fact that she wasn't human.

"Now to awaken your diclonius" Lucy said and touched Lina on the forehead with a vector and that awakened Lina's diclonius side. She awoken long enough for her horns to grow and that was extremely painful to Lina. She never had horns so the process of growing them was bloody as hell. When the process was done Lina simply fainted from the pain.

Next Time: Lina Inverse In a coma for two years wakes up in a town called taborhav

To Be Continued In Chapter Three: two years

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next one stronger I swear.**

**-Ashley**


	3. Two Years

Lina's A Diclonius created by dicloniousqueen666

A Slayers/Elfen Lied crossover story. Rated PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction story that I have written myself. The characters I am using in this story is property of Lynn Okomoto and Kanzaka Hajime.

Chapter Three: Two Years

When Lina came too it was morning and she was not in Seyruun Castle

"W-what? Where am I" Lina said right before her head started hurting again. She was just about to get up when a woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and had black skin came in.

"Oh! Your awake. Here's your breakfast sweetie"

"Okay?" Lina said still unsure of where she was. "Where am I?" Lina finally asked. "Um?" She tried to ask her name and the Lady answered

"Latasha, and we are in my home in a town called taborhav"

"Okay" Lina said taking a bite of her food which consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a glass of milk. "Latasha how long was I out?" Lina asked desperately. Lina knew she'd grown horns but still wanted to know how long she was out.

"Two years" Latasha said and Lina almost spewed out her milk

"SAY WHAT!" Lina all but yelled

"Don't yell please. You will wake up little, Ryou" Lina quieted down after that.

"Why two years?"

"I don't know, but when I saw you. You were bleeding to death from a head wound. I think those horns were the problem. I thought of removing them but that would make it only worse so I left them there. I brought you here and took care of you for two years." Latasha said dramatically.

"Okay. So how old are you, Latasha?"

"Twenty, and you?"

"Well since I was sixteen before I was comatose. I know am eighteen. Yeah eighteen years old."

"Well I gotta go feed Ryou seems like the three year old is hungry again" Latasha laughed.

When she left, Lina quickly devoured her food hardly tasting it at all

"I wonder how the others are doing and if they still remember me?" Lina wondered as she looked out the window at the starry sky. She now noticed that she had on a pink gown. 'Ugh. Pink' Lina thought as she looked at it in disgust. 'So not my color' When she was younger she got the name "Lina, The Pink Sorceress" and that is why she hated pink. "I better rest, this headache is getting worse" So Lina lay back down after she put her plate on the bedside table and fell asleep.

* * *

End Chapter three

* * *

Next Time: Lina heads out in search of her friends, but runs into a diclonius with the instinct to kill.

* * *

Too be continued in chapter four: A diclonius


	4. A Diclonius

A Slayers/Elfen Lied crossover story. rated M for language

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction story that I have written myself. The characters I am using in this story is property of Lynn Okomoto and ****Kanzaka Hajime.**

Chapter four: A Diclonius

They were everywhere, human bodies. Heads were ripped clean off and bodies were ripped in half leaving entrails spilling out of their corpses. A lone diclonius girl with pink hair, violet eyes full of murderous killing intent, and horns sticking out of her head. She also had on a red dress on, high heels, and a leather black coat on over it. Rumiko, the twelve year diclonius name looked over at a human corpse and spat at it in disgust said spat the next words out like they were venom "Humans are disgusting and foolish they are better off dead in the ground" Rumiko then used a single vector and smashed the human's head she was looking at and crushed it sending parts of the skull, brain, and blood coming spraying out of it.

* * *

Lina woke up feeling a tingling sensation come over her and images of dead human corpses everywhere. She gasped at the feeling and images her mind was giving her. Lina heard a voice inside her head commanding her to 'go find the one named Rumiko. To go there and kill her' Lina agreed to go there but not to kill her. At least not until she saw that the images her mind was giving her were true. She then hopped out of bed, got dressed into her old sorceress outfit that Latasha apparently washed for her. 'I ought to say thank you to her, but I have no time' Lina thought while she opened her door and raced to the front door only to be met face to face with Latasha.

"Now where are you headed in such a rush."

"Just out for a walk" Lina lied

"Well it's not like a can stop you Lina" Suddenly Latasha's mood became serious as she said "Be careful, I heard there was a serious murder in the next town over called Politsha"

"Okay I'll be careful" as soon as Lina said that she rushed out the door and toward the town called Politsha thinking 'I got to be careful like Latasha said. Whatever is doing this got to deal with me, Lina Inverse.'

* * *

A house in a town called Politsha which Rumiko temporarily resided in. The family in the home was murdered by Rumiko, but the people at the lab called her number sixteen. That was before she escaped killing almost every guard in sight. Her parents gave her up to that horrid institution the day after her birth. The experiments and tests they did on Rumiko was wrong, so very wrong. They shot her with bullets because she wouldn't use her vectors right. Ever since her birth she hated humans and now she wanted to rid the world of them. "She's coming" Rumiko said as she felt a tingling sensation in her head and smiled knowing that another diclonius was coming to her "Wonder if she'll join me in my quest? If not" Rumiko giggled as she ripped a teddy bear's head off "She'll die"

next time: Lina and Rumiko face off in a battle to decide the fate of mankind in order to detroy it (rumiko's case) and to save it (Lina's case) but what Rumiko and Lina didn't expect was that Xelloss would join the fight. Will they win?

To be continued in chapter four: Lina&Xellos vs Rumiko


End file.
